


All I Ask of You

by seke



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Tenn can't sleep so he decides to bother Gaku. They cuddle.





	All I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self-indulgent because I need more Gakutenn. Ryuu only shows up at the ending so don't expect too much ;; Also if you see any mistake, feel free to tell me, since English isn't my first language, I'm sleepy and this was not proofread. I probably will come here to edit this later orz. eSPECIALLY SINCE I NEED A BETTER SUMMARY
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :D

It was past midnight when Tenn _finally_ gave up on sleeping after god knows how long he’d been trying to and decided to go to Gaku’s room.

“Gaku,” Tenn called, carefully knocking on his door as to not disturb him if he was asleep.

The reply came faster than Tenn had expected and with a _click_ the door was opened.

“Hey, Tenn. Did you need something?”

Gaku was standing in front of him, wearing just his pajama pants, and Tenn wondered if he wasn't cold. The weather surely wasn't favorable; the temperature was low and it was raining heavily. From his own bedroom, Tenn could hear raindrops tapping the window. It wasn't a bad sound, except he was trying to sleep and they kept bothering him before. Had he not been sleepy, he would had think it was a good music—the light sound of the rain.

At least, they had the next day free.

“So you are still awake, huh,” Tenn said, speaking more to himself than to Gaku. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Gaku simply moved away from the door, giving space for Tenn to enter his bedroom.

“So,” Gaku spoke slowly, as if trying to organize his thoughts. “Were you having trouble sleeping? Want to stay here tonight?”

‘Here’ meant only his bedroom, since they lived together. Ryunosuke also lived with them, but was probably sleeping soundly at that time. Tenn thought he had heard him snorting before going to Gaku's room.

Then, answering his question, Tenn nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “I couldn't sleep so I thought it would help if I heard you talking. Since I always get bored.”

“You…!” Gaku exclaimed angrily. “You can't be honest, can you? Always having to ruin the moment…” he sighed. “Seriously, there's nothing cute about you.”

Hearing that, Tenn laughed as if that was the reaction he was waiting for—and it truly was. He enjoyed teasing Gaku too much. Then, he stared at him with a smirk playing on his lips and said:

“And yet you always let me in.”

Gaku rolled his eyes but did not hesitate to agree with Tenn.

“I do. I guess I don't know how to be honest either.”

He gave Tenn a smile so… _tender_ that Tenn wanted to tell him he was lying, Gaku was _so_ honest it physically hurt him; his heart beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest, his hands shaking a bit and his cheeks completely red.

Noticing his reaction, Gaku laughed. Tenn always failed to hide his embarrassment. Gaku loved that side of him. It made him want to tease him, too.

“Let's go to bed. We can watch a movie until you fall asleep.”

“Yes…” Tenn spoke almost in a whisper, keeping his head down—he was hiding his face.

Gaku patted him on the head, messing up his hair. Tenn did not complain.

They moved to the bed after Gaku had put a movie on—a musical, of course—and Tenn hugged him from behind while looking at the screen that was playing the movie.

“How are you not cold?” Tenn whispered in Gaku's ear, his hands touching the other's chest and arms. He— _both of them_ enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin, warmth on warmth, that was so light and yet so full of feelings.

“I am. So make sure to warm me up.”

Tenn smiled, hugging him tighter. It felt good. If he could, he would stay like that for an entire day. But it was fine that way, too. One night was enough. And in the morning, they would go back to the way they were, annoying each other as usual.

“So needy,” Tenn teased.

“Look who's talking.”

They both smiled, but once they started paying attention to the movie, their expressions changed, as they became involved.

They were watching _the Phantom of the Opera_ and it wasn't the first time for either of them. Tenn remembered watching it together with Riku a lot of times when he was a child. He always thought it was a great movie, a masterpiece. But watching it as an adult felt different. He thought he could understand the characters better.

“Hey Gaku,” he called, resting his chin on the curve of Gaku’s neck.

“What's it?” Gaku asked, distracted by the movie.

“If you were to choose a character that is more like you, who would you choose?”

Gaku didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought about it before. He became quiet, trying to think of a reply, before finally speaking.

“The phantom, I guess. I am cool like him, don't you think? No one else is this handsome.”

“Is that so…” Tenn muttered, pretending he wasn’t amused by Gaku’s comment.

“Hey, what do you mean ‘is that so…’ you shitty brat?!”

Tenn shook his head, instinctively making a signal for Gaku to forget it.

“Nothing, nothing. You get to be the coolest character, huh. Good for you,” he added sarcastically.

But that only made Gaku curious.

“You don't think I'm like him?”

Tenn wanted to shake his head again, but he didn’t. _That’s not what I mean._ He wondered how to explain it to Gaku.

“I do. But I think your embarrassing personality is much more alike Raoul’s. Doing everything for love… Not thinking about consequences… That does sound like you.”

“Who are you calling embarrassing?!”

Gaku complained, but gave it a thought anyway.

“Well,” he said. “I guess you are right. I would do anything to protect you, Ryuu and TRIGGER. What about you, though?”

“What about me?” Tenn asked, genuinely confused.

“Who would you be?”

Upon hearing Gaku ask him the same question he had asked him before, Tenn thought for a moment about what to say—even though his choice was obvious.

“Christine. I can sympathize with her.”

“You get to be the protagonist, huh. Good for you,” he mocked Tenn. “Too bad you aren't as cute as her. Someone _so_ innocent like Christine suits your cute little brother more than you.”

“No.”

At first, Tenn had spoken so low Gaku wasn't sure he'd heard him.

“No,” he repeated, that time clearly. “It's impossible for Riku.”

It's impossible for Riku to be like Christine, the woman who gave up on her freedom to try to protect the people she loved. The woman who struggled and was hurt, but kept singing, singing to make the Phantom’s dream come true, singing to protect Raoul, singing to make people smile and singing because that was everything she knew how to do. It's impossible for Riku, because that was already Tenn's job.

As if noticing Tenn's inner monologue, Gaku freed himself from his embrace and turned around so he could look at him. He didn't say anything, not a word. He just closed his eyes and touched Tenn's lips with his owns.

Tenn was surprised, but didn't reject Gaku's touch. Instead, he made it deeper by opening his mouth just enough to let their tongues join the kiss.

His hands touched Gaku's face, his fingers going up and down trying to caress his hair while they let their tongues meet and separate in a fast, passionate kiss.

When they broke the contact, Tenn's body felt hot. He was out of breath, his cheeks red again—that time due to his arousal.

Gaku also had to gasp for air, even though it was his fault that that had happened. He just wanted to shut Tenn up—or at least, Tenn's mind.

“You… were thinking of Kujo, weren't you?” Gaku asked, all of a sudden between his breath and Tenn could only gasp, shocked.

He was right. If Tenn was Christine, then the one who taught him how to sing and who restrained him was…

“I won't let Kujo be the Phantom,” Gaku spoke firmly, looking in Tenn's eyes. “And I won't let you be Christine. But I promise you I will be your Raoul as long as I live.”

Tenn looked down, feeling the urge to blush again. _Why Gaku always had to say the most embarrassing things..._ But he wouldn't let it get to him again.

He looked at Gaku, letting their eyes met once more.

“I don't want you to be anyone other than Gaku Yaotome from TRIGGER.” Tenn’s glare was sharp and Gaku thought he could see everything he was thinking, as if Tenn was staring at his very soul. “And I don't plan to be anyone other than Tenn Kujo from TRIGGER. Don't forget it.”

Gaku opened his mouth in an ‘o’ shape, but closed it again, speechless. Then, he chuckled. He wasn't expecting that.

“Of course. I will keep on being part of TRIGGER until the day I die.”

Tenn smiled softly. That's what he wanted to hear.

He didn't need love, he only needed Gaku to stay by his side forever, or until every person forgot about TRIGGER, together with Ryuu. As long as he had TRIGGER, he didn't need anything else.

Feeling the exhaustion hitting them both, Gaku and Tenn returned to their original positions, with Tenn hugging Gaku until they fell asleep, the movie long over.

* * *

The next morning, Ryunosuke knocked on Gaku's door. Not getting a reply, he opened the door just a little to check if he was there. And then, he saw the two other members of TRIGGER doing nothing other than cuddling.

“Cute…” Ryunosuke whispered, grabbing his phone to take a photo.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten to lower the volume of his phone, so by the time he was done taking the photo (and making it his wallpaper), Tenn was looking at him, awake by all the noise Ryunosuke had accidentally made.

“Ryuu,” Tenn called with a terrifying smile on his face. “Come here.”

Ryunosuke obeyed, even though he felt like he needed to run. Tenn was angry, he knew it.

“I'm sorry, Tenn…” He said when he was close enough to Gaku's bed. “I didn't want to—AH!”

Interrupting him, Tenn and Gaku grabbed Ryunosuke at the same time, making him fall on the middle of the bed.

“Shut up,” Gaku said.

“Sleep,” Tenn added.

And just then, they hugged (immobilized) him.

“W-wait, Gaku, Tenn!”

“Good night,” the two said at the same time.

Ryunosuke sighed. And without a choice, gave up and fell asleep being hugged by the two people he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened because me and my friends kept creating i7 AUs while watching the Phantom of the Opera. I wanted to write an AU but I got lazy so I wrote them talking about the AU instead?? jwiwtjiwt.
> 
> Also TENN IS A BIG SPOON (well, jetpack) FIGHT ME.
> 
> Btw I wrote this fic while listening to All I Ask of You... I thought it felt like a Gakutenn song... and now thats the title of my fic after changing it like 3 times... i probably am going to change the title again tho rip. now let me sleep its 3 am


End file.
